


0.000001%

by JUSTJKB



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Chanwoo is a little shit, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just created most of the tags, Jinwhan is the only man who can get pregnant, Jiwon is married to Jisoo, Junhoe student, M/M, Mpreg, Yunhyeong is in love with Junhoe, but loves Hanbin, homofobia, iKON does not exist, jinhwan has ovotesticular chimera, the title is explained
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTJKB/pseuds/JUSTJKB
Summary: SINOPSISHijo de uno los congresistas más importantes y próximo candidato a la gubernatura, Jinhwan, termina enrollándose con ese adolescente durante aquella noche de borrachera que no puede sacar de su cabeza.Un corazón roto, un porcentaje imposible y una condición que le mostrará la lección de una vida, lo llevan a él y al universitario en una de las tomas de decisiones más importantes de su vida.Amor no deseado, el dolor de un error y la libertad de vivir una vida lejos de todo lo que siempre odió. Arrastrándolos hasta el vacío, volviéndose en una adición que no podrían frenar nunca; hasta el final.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 1





	0.000001%

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer.
> 
> La historia continua en emisión y no tengo un beta-reader que me ayude con las correcciones, de antemano me disculpo por ello.
> 
> En la historia los embarazos masculinos no existen, Jinhwan sufre de una condición extraña llama "Quimera Ovotesticular" con la que ha nacido, permitiendole albergar ambos aparatos reproductores femenino y masculino, Jinhwan no es mujer aquí, ni trans, es hermafrodita. Toda la situación se explica dentro de la historia y cabe recalcar también que toda la información presentada aquí es de carácter ficticio, no tienen ningún argumento científico ni bases solidas realmente, pese a que he realizado una investigación intensiva y me he apegado lo más posible a la realidad, no presento una realidad.
> 
> Habrá drama, menciones de homofobia y angst en su debido tiempo, para que sean discrtos. 
> 
> Bienvenidos y mil gracias por darme la oportunidad de leerme.
> 
> N/A. Todas mis historias están publicadas en wattpad en el perfil con mi mismo seudonimo: @JUSTJKB

La luz me caló los ojos obligando a llevar el resto de la sabana hasta la cabeza, ya la par mi cabeza taladró desde adentro inconfundiblemente en un dolor de resaca. Tallé mis ojos lo más fuerte que podía sin dañarme en un intento de adormecer el dolor. Suspiré cansado resignándome a levantarme. Me hizo sentir mierda y para mi grata sorpresa me estaba desnudo, ahora comenzaba a comprender el dolor proveniente de todo el cuerpo, más específico la espalda.

Tanteé con mi mano una cartera de pastillas para la cabeza sobre el buró. Estiré lo más que mis manos lo permitieron tocando sin mirar. El golpe seco seguido fue un agravante a mi dolor, que me llevó a desear que alguien me decapitara. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con mi cuerpo desnudo en el suelo, halé la sabana y me cubrí con ella, luego llevé ambas manos hasta mi cabeza apretándola, deseando poder destruirla. Rápidamente busqué con la mirada las pastillas, las cuales divisé en el suelo, tomé dos y las coloqué en mi boca, pasándolas sin algún tipo de líquido.

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, esperando a que el dolor pasara, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa; hoy debe volver a Seúl.

Cerré los ojos intentando conciliar unos minutos más de sueño en lo que el dolor disminuía, cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior me atacaron.

_\- ¡Sonrían! - El flash me dejó cegado por unos segundos; seguido de otros más lejanos. - Perfecto, gracias. - Caminé acompañado de Chanwoo y Hanbin, quienes mantenían aquellas sonrisas falsas en sus rostros, como la mía._

_\- ¿Pueden recordarme por qué venimos a esta farsa de boda? - Cuestionó Hanbin haciéndonos reír -. ¡Por favor! Sabemos que es una farsa. ¿Está jugando al heterosexual? Hace dos semanas estaba follándome sobre el lavabo de mi departamento -. Tanto Chanwoo como yo giramos a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_\- ¿Follaste con Jiwon? ¿Con Kim Feo Jiwon? - Preguntó Jung con cierto asco en su voz, incluso me parecía difícil de creer._

_—No tienen idea de cómo se mueve. - Contestó girándose para mirarnos. - La mete riquísimo. Ah-h a-ah—. Comenzó a imitar sonidos obscenos y gemidos; cosa que nos llevó a reír más fuerte. Debido al volumen de la música nuestra plática no importaba realmente, nadie nos prestaba atención y mucho menos nos escuchaban. Nuestras risas atrajeron la atención de algunas personas alrededor por lo cual decidí fingir._

_\- ¡Qué vivan los novios! - Exclamé logrando que ambos chicos me siguieran el juego; atrayendo la atención de los novios quiénes nos miraron y alzaron sus copas a la par de las nuestras._

_Había aprovechado este viaje lejos de mi padre y toda la absurda sociedad para hacer lo que yo quería, donde no importaba mucho si pasaba el resto del fin de semana ebrio hasta la cabeza. Porque acaba de terminar con Jimin. Me había engañado con un tipo en su viaje a Nueva York. Evidentemente me corrompieron dolido y quería lavar mi estupidez._

_Perdí la cuenta luego de comenzar a mezclar Tequila con Wiski y Vodka. Pero no me resultó inconsciente; estaba ebrio, sí._

_La música viajaba por mis venas y yo hacía sentir vivo dejándome salir en la pista, luego de un rato volvimos hasta nuestra mesa debido a que necesitábamos descansar; en el trayecto Chanwoo había dicho algo divertido, pero para este punto todo me daba risa._

_Al llegar nos percatamos de dos nuevas presencias; dos chicos menores a nosotros, qué, parecían demasiado confiados con ellos mismos._

_\- ¿Estaban aquí antes? - Cuestionó Hanbin tambaleándose antes de poder tomar asiento, tal vez los tres estábamos muy ebrios._

_\- ¡Acabamos de llegar! - Exclamó el chico rubio agitando su cabeza al ritmo de la música._

_\- ¿Estaban invitados? - El siguiente en continuar con el interrogatorio había sido Chanwoo, - ¿dónde están sus papás? - Rio obligándonos a reír a su par. Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, parecían haberlo ignorado y como la mesa era relativamente grande decidimos ignorarlos también._

_Sabía que el alcohol estaba haciendo demasiado efecto en mí cuando mi risa era una jodida molestia incluso para mí, fue entonces cuando me percaté que el chico de cabellera negra ceniza me miraba de reojo. Como el alcohol no me dejaba pensar con claridad lo deje pasar, hasta luego de unas horas más que me pareció molesto._

_\- ¿Se te perdió algo, o quieres cogerme? - Aquello había salido tan natural de mi boca como si estaba acostumbrado a proponer aquello a diario, cosa que no era cierta. El chico trago grueso y vi como su manzana de adán se movía ante aquel acto, me excité. Tomó de una sola su vaso e ingirió toda su bebida._

_No sabía si era el alcohol en mi o quería quitar todo el dolor de la traición de Jimin con alguien qué, cuando menos me di cuenta ambos bailábamos demasiado pegados uno contra el otro y podía sentir su aliento a alcohol golpear mi boca._

_Mis amigos y su amigo nos acompañaban en la pista, siguiéndonos el ritmo, tanto en el baile, como con los tragos; luego de un rato nos separamos un poco, quedándonos en un rincón poco iluminado, pero aun dentro del salón._

_\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes seguir bebiendo así niño? - Cuestioné al verlo ingerir todo su vaso de nueva cuenta de un solo trago, yo ya me completó lo suficiente ebrio y parecía que quería igualarme. No respondió, simplemente atacó mis labios desesperadamente luego de gruñir._

_Su lengua atacó mi cavidad bucal en cuestión de segundos y exploró cada maldito rincón de mí, dejando tras él su marca con aliento a alcohol. Agradecía a todo lo que fuera que tuviera algún tipo de poder divino que Jiwon hubiera pedido exclusividad y no hubiera ningún reportero en el lugar, sería mi fin._

_Pegó nuestros cuerpos sin pudor alguno, restregándome su ya despierto miembro a mi pelvis, tenía que estar completamente ebrio para siquiera pensar en coger con un adolescente; y justamente era como me fueron, jodidamente ebrio._

Todo era tan jodidamente borroso que luego de unos minutos; abrí los ojos resignándome a comenzar el día. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, esperando que una ducha apaciguara el dolor de cabeza que me punzaba.

Escuché el timbre de mi celular en alguna parte de la habitación y –aunque era lejano- sentí como aquel sonido destrozaba mis tímpanos. Aun con la regadera encendida fui en busca del aparato, una vez lo localicé lo tomé entre mis manos y respondí la llamada.

 _"¿Jinhwany, donde jodidos estás?"_ escuché desde el otro lado a un Chanwoo molesto. _"Te estamos esperando, es hora de entregar las llaves de la habitación e irnos."_ Aquella nueva información me había dejado perdido, eso quería decir que era más de medio día.

Y ahí, con una habitación llena de arena de mar, sabanas por todos lados, ropa esparcida en cada rincón y mi cabeza a punto de explotar, me estamos gritando mentalmente. Había sido la peor resaca que pudiera vivir alguna vez en mi vida.

**3 MESES DESPUÉS.**

En seguida desperté corrí en dirección al baño, no es que con anterioridad no lo hiciera, creo yo que todas las personas al despertar lo primero que buscan es un baño. En mi caso, es casi un mes desde que tengo nauseas al levantarme. Regularmente el desayuno me causa asco y término comiendo cosas que antes me disgustaban.

—Creo que es hora de que dejes de ser tan terco y visites al médico - habló Hanbin mirándome preocupadamente. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo café de siempre donde nos veíamos durante la hora del almuerzo o luego del trabajo.

—Sip, opino lo mismo Jinhwany, creo que debes dejar de tomar la mierda que sea que estés tomando y vayas con uno. Parece ser algo más grave que una leve infección estomacal. - Continuo Chanwoo mientras devoraba su trozo de pastel.

—Era justamente lo que quería evitar -. Comenté dramatizando sobre la mesa. En cualquiera de los casos, intenté tomar con algún medicamento para ello, pensaba que no era necesario visitar al médico, hasta que comenzó el dolor abdominal y los mareos.

—Además, ni siquiera te estás cuidando, comes lo primero que se te antoja ¡no es normal! ¿Cómo mierda quieres recuperarte pronto?

—Es verdad, ni siquiera yo pude haber comido tanto, - se burló Chanwoo mirando mi espacio.

Exageraban, sólo había comido un baguette de pavo, unas papas a la francesa con tocino, más el pedazo de pastel que comía a moment, sin mencionar la rosquilla glaseada que encargue mientras bebía mi café recién llegamos.

\- En serio Jinhwan, deberías ir -. Sentenció Chanwoo mirándome fijamente. No tenía otra opción y lo que sabía, simplemente intentaba aplazar lo inevitable.

**··** **··**

Al día siguiente terminé frente a la clínica. Me resigne a ver un médico que me recetara algo efectivo, prefería eso a continuar con mis torturas mañaneras. Crucé las puertas de cristal y de inmediato el olor característico del etanol se coló por mis fosas nasales. Me dirigí hasta la recepción donde la chica frente a mí me miraba expectante de inmediato.

—Vengo a ver al doctor Hwang.

\- ¿Tienes cita? - Cuestionó curiosa girando su vista hasta la pantalla de la computadora, dispuesta a teclear la información que pudiera darle.

—En realidad no, - de inmediato se giró hasta mi alzando una ceja - es el doctor familiar, siempre venimos con él. Kim Jinhwan. - Usualmente el dinero de mi padre es algo que evito, pero en cuestiones de salud, el doctor Hwang era nuestro médico particular, por lo que me había tratado desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre.

—Lo siento señor Kim—, comentó la chica - el doctor Hwang no se encuentra. Pero podría colocarte en diez minutos con el doctor Kim.

\- ¿El doctor Hwang a qué hora volverá? - _Pensándolo bien, tal vez debí pedirle a mi madre lo llamara._

—Hoy es su descanso, lo siento, ¿quieres que te coloque en una cita para después? - Dudé unos segundos, pero realmente no podía continuar aplazándolo, Necesito saber que era lo que me ocurría.

—No, hoy está bien por favor.

Respondí a toda la información que me pidió y enseguida encontró mi historial. Mi padre seguía siendo una personal importante después de todo.

Esperé los diez minutos señalados en la sala contigua a la recepción y minutos luego fui llamado por la misma chica, me indiqué la dirección a seguir. Me buscaré a mí mismo frente a la puerta del consultorio, suspiré intentando tranquilizarme de que no se trataba de nada grave.

—Buenas tardes, Kim Jinhwan ¿cierto? - Frente a mí un chico no mucho mayor que yo, el cabello negro le caía sobre la frente y sus ojos grandes me sorprendieron, se puso de pie en cuanto me vio, inmediatamente le dirigí una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, es un placer, doctor Kim.

—Jinwoo, no soy tan grande de lo que esta bata me deja ver - sonrió invitándome a tomar asiento con la mano. - La verdad es que el doctor Hwang fue mi profesor, aprendí todo lo que sé de él. También estoy aquí gracias a él.

—Gracias por atenderme -. Respondí un tanto retraído, me intrigaba el hecho de que otro médico me revisara, toda la vida había sido only the señor Hwang.

Iniciamos con las preguntas de rutina, poco a poco se ganó mi confianza con sus cálidas palabras y su manera de sonreír. En minutos, le conté lo que me ocurría, los incesantes mareos, los vómitos mañaneros y los grandes antojos que me atacaban tan de repente.

—Si fueras una chica, - rio el chico en confianza - diría que estás embarazado -. Reí con él, extrañamente, me transmitía confianza y habíamos entrado en algo así como buena comunicación casi al instante. - Creo que tendré que hacer unos exámenes, quiero descartar algunas posibles infecciones o peor, alguna ulcera. - Me quedé helado en el asiento ante la nueva información _¿podría ser peor que una simple infección estomacal?_

Me tendió sobre la mesa algunos papeles, órdenes de análisis.

—Requeriré un análisis urinario y uno de sangre ¿puedes con eso cierto? - Su pregunta me hizo relajarme, de nueva cuenta sonreí, definitivamente el chico me transmitía confianza. - Sé que es algo raro, pero realmente quiero estar seguro. - Asentí algo inseguro y miré las hojas frente a mí, las letras azules me marearon por unos segundos. - Recuerda ayunar antes de venir, no ingieras ningún alimento, - se puso de pie y caminó hasta los archiveros que se encontraban a un costado del escritorio, abrió el segundo cajón y extrajo un pequeño bote. - Aquí colocaras tu primera orina, llénalo hasta la mitad ¿de acuerdo? - Regresó tomando asiento frente a mí y extendió el recipiente frente a mí.

\- ¿Mañana mismo? - Cuestioné tomando el frasco, realmente no me fue preparado para ello.

—Por el tiempo que llevas así, me parece lo más oportuno lo antes posible. Llena estos papeles en tu casa y los presentas mañana, y creo que eso es todo. - Asentí distraído. - De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana a primera hora entonces. - El doctor se colocó de pie e inmediatamente lo imité.

—Gracias - comenté realizando una debida reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

**··** **··**

Al día siguiente desperté tan pronto mi alarma del celular sonó, la misma que había establecido la noche anterior con cuarenta minutos antes de lo habitual. Realicé el protocolo que había adquirido desde hacía un tiempo, luego coloqué el pequeño botecito cerca del inodoro, controle mis instintos y deje fluir la orina lentamente hasta que se llenó lo indicado, seguido corté con mi inspiración y dejé el bote de lado, para luego terminar dentro del retrete.

Terminé de arreglarme y salí directamente en dirección al hospital.

Mis padres eran personas ocupadas. Mi padre era candidato a la gubernatura por lo que desde muy temprano se fue en su oficina; mientras mi madre despertaba temprano para reunirse con sus amigas. Y aunque anoche había charlado con ellos acerca de los estudios ninguno de los dos pudo acompañarme.

Sin muchos obstáculos, llegué hasta mi destino rápidamente y casi quince minutos antes de mi cita. Entré en dirección inmediata a la recepción del hospital, donde una chica distinta me atendió rápidamente.

—Justo a tiempo, si gustas puedes aguardar a que te llamemos en el área de espera - Sin dudarlo dos veces sonreí agradeciendo a la chica, qué era mucho más linda que la del día anterior.

Diez minutos después de la misma chica me buscó indicándome que podía ingresar al consultorio. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo del lugar, el cual se encuentra completamente vacío en relación con el día anterior. Llamé a la puerta esperando escuchar algún sonido desde adentro. Sin nada, espere un poco más; antes de girar la perilla apareció frente a mí una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, quien me miró alzando una ceja.

—Ah, lo siento debí haberme equivocado, yo…

\- ¿Eres Kim Jinhwan no es así? - Miró la carpeta en sus brazos y me dirigió una mirada aun con la ceja levantada, negué internamente intentando ignorarlo.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿El doctor Kim no…?

—Chico el doctor Kim seguramente está durmiendo a estas horas, yo te extraeré la muestra de sangre. - Sin que me dejara preguntar más, abrió la puerta del consultorio e ingreso, tome aquello como una invitación e ingrese detrás de ella. - Puedes tomar asiento y relajarte, será rápido. ¿Tienes tu muestra de orina? - Cuestionó girándose para prepararse.

—Sí, aquí está -. Coloqué el bote sobre el escritorio y esperé alguna otra indicación.

—Relájate. - Pronunció girándose, llevaba la jeringa más grande que había visto en mi vida y un tubo de ensayo, un frasquito con algodones y sus manos totalmente enguantadas. Dejó un momento la jeringa sobre el escritorio y sacó una liga. - Tu brazo. - Accedí de inmediato a mi brazo derecho, - mantenlo estirado en todo momento - lo estiré lo más que pude cerrando el puño.

Noté como rodeo con la liga un poco más arriba del codo y apretó fuertemente logrando que mis venas se hicieran presentes en mi blanquecina piel. Antes de que hiciera lo suyo con la jeringa giré mi rostro evitando ver. Sentí una punzada rápida y como lentamente el líquido dejaba mi cuerpo desde esa área; para cuando volteé había terminado y aseguraba la muestra. Me tendió rápidamente un trozo de algodón húmedo en alcohol y presione levemente.

\- ¿Es todo? - Cuestioné una vez que la vi levantarse.

—Así es chico, puedes pasar por los resultados después de las cinco de la tarde. - Sin más comenzó a guardar los instrumentos que había utilizado, desechó la jeringa y me invitó a ponerme de pie. - Te recomiendo vayas a desayunar algo rápido. - Asentí inmediatamente, y salí de la habitación.

Me despedí con la cabeza de la chica de recepción quién me deseo buenos días y caminé hasta mi auto. Pensé unos segundos en dirigirme a la oficina, pero indiscutiblemente deseaba desayunar algo. Sin perder más tiempo tomé dirección a la cafetería que frecuentaba con Chanwoo y Hanbin.

Aparqué el auto luego de unos minutos de viaje y descendí apresuradamente con la intención de llegar al lugar y ordenar lo antes posible, extrañamente tenía demasiada hambre. Tomé asiento cerca de la barra, el olor que provenía de la cocina me hacía sentir mejor y de alguna manera me causaba nauseas.

\- ¿Jinhwan? - Giré mi vista hasta encontrarme con el responsable de mi llamado; Park Jimin. Sentí mi cara tensarse, mi corazón se aceleró de coraje y sentí los nudillos de mis manos doler.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunté cortante, sin rodeos. No tenía intenciones en saludarla. La pequeña chica, con el pantalón mezclilla ajustado y una camisa de botones rosa se acercó hasta mí en unos cortos pasos.

—Jinhwany, por favor yo sólo…

—No me llames así. Tú y yo no somos nada.

—¡Lo sé! Pero quiero que me perdones, te amo Hwanie y…

\- ¿También me amabas cuando te acostabas con otro en Nueva York?

—Fue un error Jinhwa…

—Por lo que yo sé fueron dos errores, Jimin. - Mi rostro se endureció y el suyo enrojeció, miré sus ojos aguarse y podía percibir las miradas de algunos sobre nosotros.

—Casémonos Hwanie, como lo habíamos planeado, por favor yo… - Inesperadamente una carcajada se escapó de mis labios, sorprendiéndola y logrando liberar las lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir.

—No nos hagamos esto, déjalo. - Susurré esperando porque las personas del lugar no continuaran entrometiéndose en esto. La chica se dio media vuelta dejándome completamente solo.

El sentimiento de presión se instaló en mi pecho luego de aquello. Jimin había sido mi relación más formal y estable; habíamos hablado incluso de casarnos y compartir una vida juntos.

Hacía tres meses atrás durante aquella boda me permití lavar mi corazón en el alcohol. Y pese a todo aquí se encuentran de nuevo, un sentimiento de soledad que se instalaba y me oprimía el pecho.

La mesera dejó frente a mí el tazón de ramen; sólo bastó que el aroma entrara por mis fosas nasales, me puse de pie y corrí hasta el baño; donde alcancé una de las tazas disponibles y deseché todo lo que no había ingerido aún.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado! 
> 
> Estaría muy feliz de que dejaran un comentario y algunos kudos (aunque aun no estoy seguro sin funcionan como votos). Comenzaré a subir la historia una vez que comience a ganar algunos lectores. ¡Gracias!


End file.
